A Quick Dip
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Alex is your average junior in high school except she has a huge on her best friend Ino Yamanaka but Ino has eyes for Sasuke. She is just content on being with Ino even it's not in a romantic way. Alex prepares for a normal weekend until Ino wants to come over and go swimming. Will Alex get her wish?


A Quick Dip

* * *

Alex's P.O.V.

Hey people! My name is Alex Fujimoto and this story is about me being in love with my best friend Ino Yamanaka. I have been in love with Ino since we met in 8th grade. She's fucking gorgeous, popular, athletic, and perky and a ball of sunshine. Ino has long platinum blond hair that is always in a high ponytail, the most beautiful light blue eyes that see through my soul, an amazing smile that always melts my heart, and amazing body that I want to hold against me.

I want her so badly but sadly she's straight and only has eyes for Sasuke Uchiha. I have nothing against Sasuke personally since we're on the soccer team together but I wish that had Ino's attention that he has. Ino is the head cheerleader and she always dragging me to all the freaking football and basketball games. She comes to all my games to support me and to ogle at Sasuke.

I'm pretty good at soccer and Sasuke pushes me to my limits due to I'm the only girl on the team. I'm surprised that me and Ino get along so well since we're pretty different from each other. She's really girly and loves shopping while I'm tomboyish and loves playing sports and video games. You know what they say, opposites attract or something like that.

For me, I'm pretty average for a teenage girl. I stand at 5'8 with jet black hair that goes a little bit passed my shoulders, stormy grey eyes, fair skin and an okay body. I'm glad that I have some ass and C-cup breasts and not like Sakura Haruno, who has the chest of a 10 year old boy. I never understood why Ino hangs out with Sakura.

She's bougie, stuck-up, rude, a snob and know-it-all. Sakura is also one of Sasuke's many fan girls. She is so annoying and always telling Ino to stop hanging out with me. I just wanted get a punch on her but Ino wouldn't let me. She's trying to keep me out of trouble. I feel bad for Sasuke that he has all those girls chasing after him but glad I ain't him though.

I don't have fan girls chasing after me. School is finally over for the day and the weekend starts as soon as I walk the door. I tell Naruto that I'll catch him and Hinata tomorrow for our video game tournament with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. Naruto is my guy best friend since we've known each other since we were in diapers.

He knows more about me than anyone even some pretty embarrassing secrets but I can trust him them. I'm looking forward to it because I get to kick some major ass and rub it in their faces. I grab my red snapback out of my locker and placed it backwards on my head. I sling my black backpack over my shoulder and close my locker.

"Boo!"

I jumped in the other lockers and slightly hitting the back of my head. Man, that hurt. I rub my head to see that it was Ino and I glared at her. She giggles at me and my anger slowly disappears. I can't stay mad at her. I wish that I could but I can't.

"Ino-chan, don't do that. You know I hate when you sneak up on me like that" I said with my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad at me" Ino said giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

Not that face. She always uses on me and I just melt. She only uses it on me when she wants me to go somewhere with her or for me to stop being mad at her.

"Okay, okay you're forgiven. Just turn off the face" I said covering my face.

She giggles at me and lowers my arms. I'm so weak and have no willpower when it comes to Ino. My cheeks heat up when I realized that she was still holding my wrists. She finally let's goes after a few seconds. I lick my lips as I look at her and what she was wearing. She was wearing a form-fitting purple shirt with black skinny tights and 3 inch purple heels.

I want so badly to tear off her clothes and make her scream my name so the neighbors would hear. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear someone calling my name. It was Ino and she has a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said laughing nervously.

"I asked if you were going to be busy tonight" Ino said shaking her head.

"I have video games tournament with Naruto tomorrow but other than I'm not busy, what's up?" I asked curious.

"I thought I could stay the night tonight and we could go swimming later" Ino said smiling.

Uh-oh, that's not a good idea. I have a pool in my backyard and the last time I saw Ino in a bathing suit, I almost passed out from a major nosebleed. The blood got in the water and turned red. It wasn't a pretty sight and it was embarrassing as hell. I'm a really big pervert since Naruto's godfather Jiraiya used to babysit us. He would read us his Make-Out Paradise books. Thanks a lot, Jiraiya. Luckily, Ino didn't know the reason behind the nosebleed.

"I don't know, Ino-chan. I have a lot of homework to do and my room is really messy" I said making up an excuse.

I actually done all my homework in Study Hall but my room is a mess. I haven't cleaned it in the last 2 weeks and I can barely see the floor as it is. I don't want Ino to see that even though she knows what it's like.

"You got the whole weekend to do your homework and besides your room is always messy. I'll come over by 5. So you better have your room clean by then" Ino said winking.

I blush like a tomato. I swear to Kami that she's purposely swaying her hips so I'll watch and it's working. I want to go up and grab that ass. Ino's ass bounces a little with every step she takes and I am mesmerized by it. If only Ino knew the effects she has on me. Sometimes I think she does but can't say for sure. I look at my wristwatch and it was 3:30.

I only have an hour and a half to clean. I made a run for my house and make it in 6 minutes. Normally, it's a 20 minute walk. I walk in the house and into my room, to find dirty clothes all over the floor. Instant ramen cups on the dressers and my desk. Stuff was just scattered all over the floor and I got to work. I threw my dirty clothes in the washing machine to clean them.

I grabbed a garbage bag and started throwing away the ramen cup and all the unneeded stuff away. I picked up my dad's dog tags from off the dresser and put it by the picture of him and me on the dresser. My dad died when I was 7 and the few of pictures of him and the dog tags are the only things I have left of him. I didn't want to lose them.

I miss him so much but I wiped the tears away and got back to cleaning. I threw away the garbage bag and change the sheets on my bed. I put my clothes in the dryer to dry. I looked around my room and I can actually see the floor. I cleaned my room with a few minutes to spare. I walk into the bathroom and change into a grey tank top and black shorts.

A few minutes later, I was putting my clothes away when the doorbell rings and I go to open it. Behind the door was Ino is a purple bikini top with matching bottom and a white wrap that hung loosely on her hips. She has a purple backpack with her clothes in it. It was taking all of my will power to not take her then and there. Ino walks in and sets her backpack on the couch.

"Ready to go swimming, Alex-chan?" Ino asked swimming.

"Uh y-yea" I said blushing.

Ino puts a hand on my forehead and I could feel her warm breath on my neck. "Are you getting sick?" Ino asked concerned. I couldn't take it anymore and I remove Ino's hand. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me. She grasped a little but I quickly silenced her with my lips. Her lips feel so good against mine and she tasted so good.

I sucked on Ino's bottom lip for entrance. She hesitant parted her lips a little and I darted my tongue in her mouth. Ino tasted like vanilla and I wanted more of her. She poked my tongue with hers and started a battle for dominance. We make our way to the couch without breaking the kiss. Ino moaned in my mouth and her hand entangles itself in my hair, knocking my snapback off.

After a few minutes of making out, we finally come up for air and the realization of what I just did hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I just forced myself on Ino without the consideration that she might not want my affections. I got up off of Ino and sat at the far end of the couch. What the hell is wrong with me? Ino's my friend… my straight friend.

She's not into girls. She's into Sasuke. Why did I do that? I just went ruined my friendship with her. I had my head in my lap with my hands on my head. How could I be so stupid? I've done some pretty stupid stuff before but this takes the cake. I felt something lifting my face and it was Ino. She pulled me into her and kisses me passionately. I was surprised and shocked. Why was she kissing me? She's into Sasuke, not me so… why? I relaxed into the kiss and Ino pulled away.

"I… am so confused" I said raising an eyebrow.

Ino shakes her head a little and kisses me again.

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to make your move" Ino said smiling.

"Is this some kind of a really cruel joke or something?" I asked glaring at her.

If it was one thing that I hated, it was getting played. I don't like having my emotions played with. I had enough of that growing up and I won't take it from no one, not even Ino. Ino looked like she was genuinely shocked and a little hurt by what I said.

"Do you really think that? Do you really think that I would play with you like that, Alex-chan?" Ino asked sadly.

I could see the tears forming her eyes. Why was she looking at me like that? Why was I feeling like a jerk? I suddenly felt like a jerk and pulled her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan. I don't think that... it's just-" I started.

I felt a lump starting to form in my throat. The word wouldn't come out. There was a reason why I thought this was a cruel joke. I kept it a secret for so long and didn't tell anyone to know so it wouldn't happen again. Ino looked up at me and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. "It's just what?" She asked confused. I sigh and looked away. She might as well as know. I keep it bottled up anymore.

"I've been hurt by someone before you and she played with my emotions. This person made me believe that she like me but she humiliated me in front of the whole school. It was so bad after that, I didn't want to go back. That's why I switched here in 8th grade to get a fresh start and I fell for you" I said feeling a lump in my throat.

I tried to not fall in love with no. I tried to lay low but that's when I met Ino and I hopelessly fell for her. She was so nice and beautiful that I couldn't help but fall for her. I tried to keep it to myself and I did… for almost four years. Why couldn't I contain myself? All that work went down the drain in an instant.

"I may not know who did that to you but I'm not like her. I wouldn't do that to you because… I love you and I want you so badly" Ino said making me look at her.

I just surprised to hear Ino say those words. I never thought that I would hear those words and have someone honestly mean it. I could tell that Ino meant it and I want her too. I latch onto Ino's neck and lightly sucked on it, leaving small love marks on it. I push Ino further down on the couch so she was under me. She wraps her legs around my waist as I sneak my hands under her bikini top.

I pinch her nipples and she tries to silence her moans but I wanted to hear them. I kissed down from her neck to collar bone to her breast. I take a pink nipple in my mouth. I nibbled and pulled at it. Ino arches her back as my right hand plays with her soaking wet folds. I get rid of her wrap and bikini bottom and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

"Ah A-Alex-chan" Ino moaned.

I chuckled as leave butterfly kissed down Ino's body. I stopped a little above Ino's soaking wet pussy. I spread her folds with my thumbs and lick my lips little before attaching myself to it. I flicked her clit with my tongue and Ino moans my name. I smirked as I continue my assault on her clit.

"Alex, Alex, Alex! Fuck yes! More!" Ino moaned as she laced her hand in my hair.

I continue lick her clit and finger her pussy and she was getting close to climax. I remove my finger and push my tongue in her pussy. Ino was moaning so loud that I was pretty sure that the neighbors could hear us. Ino tasted so good that I was becoming addicted to her. She pushed my head further into her pussy and I pinched her clit.

"Ah Alex-chan, I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Ino moaned.

My blond lover climaxed into my waiting mouth and I lapped up her juices happily. I licked my lips before kissing my girlfriend on the lips.

"I love you, Alex-chan" Ino said as I carried towards my room.

"Hehe love you too" I said wrapping the covers over us.

Next Morning

Sun was peeping through my blinds, waking me up. I woke up to an empty bed and sighed a little. When will I learn? I need to stop torturing myself and just accept that Ino and I will be nothing but friends. The dream that I had last night wasn't helping the situation. I looked at my alarm clock and it reads 10:30 am. I didn't have to be at Naruto's until noon so I have time to kill.

I stretched a little before staring at ceiling. What the hell am I going to do for an hour and half? I heard the water running in the bathroom down the hall. Why was that on? Did I turn on the shower and went back to sleep? I wasn't too sure when the water stopped running.

I froze a little because I knew my mom was going to gone for a few days due a conference in Hong Kong so who's here. I saw my door to reveal Ino in a towel that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. I blush so hard that it could reveal Hinata's. Ino walks in and smiles at me.

"Morning sleepy head" Ino said walking towards me.

What the hell is going on here? Did last night really happen? Ino climbs on top of me and kisses me on the lips. The towel falls on the ground and leaving Ino completely naked. I kissed her back with my hands on her ass. Ino has a lot of ass and it barely fits in my hands. I squeeze it and Ino moans into my mouth.

Ino pulled back and smiles down at me. I was in daze and wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. If I'm dreaming, nobody wake me up. I snap out of it and shake my head. I know what's going on here; I have finally lost my sanity. Ino rolls off of me and I get out of bed.

"I finally lost my mind. I knew this was going to happen" I mumble to myself.

Ino follows me into the kitchen and I start making pancakes. I flip the pancakes in the frying pan and make 6 prefect pancakes. Ino stares at me in confusion and she's still naked. I sighed and decided to just accept it. I put the pancakes on two plates and set them on the table. I started to drown my pancake maple syrup… don't judge me.

"Are you okay, Alex-chan? You're acting weird" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm accepting the fact that I have finally lost my mind. I'm seeing you sitting in front of me, naked" I said eating my pancakes.

Ino grabbed my hand and gave me a small smile. I couldn't tell if she was giving me a look of pity or not.

"If I wasn't here, would you be able to feel me holding your hand" Ino said raising an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't think of anything. If I was crazy, why would I be able to touch Ino? If she really wasn't here, I shouldn't be able to feel or touch her at all. So last night really did happen. I don't know whether I should be happy or confused right now.

"So… I'm not crazy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Ino laughed a little and shook her head.

"Dammit, I was hoping to get away with some stuff" I said pouting.

"Like what?" Ino asked curious.

"Hehe you don't wanna know" I said smiling.

Ino gets up and sits on my lap. I blush like a tomato as she wraps her arms around my neck and rests her forehead on mine. "Please tell me, baby" Ino asked seductively. I swear this woman is gonna be the death of me. I hold firm in my silence and shook my head. Ino kept trying to get me to talk but I wasn't talking. I got up to change into my clothes because I wanted to get to Naruto's to start the tournament. I changed into a white t-shirt and jeans with my snapback on my head. Ino was dressed and cleaning the dishes. I smirked to myself as I snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. Ino jumped a little and glares at me. I busted out laughing, holding the counter for support. "That wasn't funny, Alex" Ino said pouting. "I'm sorry but you're always popping up on me. I just wanted to get you back" I said finally stopped laughing. Ino smiles a little before kissing me on the lips. I kiss her back and smacked her on the butt. Ino gasps a little and smacks on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself' I said smiling. Ino rolls her eyes. We went to Naruto's and this is the start of our relationship.

* * *

The End


End file.
